


Echoes from the past

by Lucille_Waters



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Omega, Awkward Conversations, Bonding, Caring, Caring Mycroft, Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Secrets, Fear, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Honesty, Johnlock Fluff, Knotting, Loss, Love, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Sherlock, Omegaverse, Original Character Death(s), Past, Past Relationship(s), Secret Past, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock's Past, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Truth, keeping secrets, loss of lover, no more lies, themes of a sexual nature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucille_Waters/pseuds/Lucille_Waters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth is hard to express, but when you need to count on your best friend to help you through something, you need to be honest with them. This is what happens when Sherlock finds himself in a situation he hasn't been in for years. It's down to John Watson to ease him though it. (the rape/non-con warning is for chapter 8)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The truth must come out

Sherlock lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. Something wasn't right. It hadn't been right for a few days now and he was beginning to think he was coming down with something. It started with hot and cold flushes but he put that down to the changes in weather. It had been somewhat humid over the past week or so. Then came the stomach ache which he decided must have eating something that didn't agree with him. It wasn't until the symptoms persisted and gradually worsened that it dawned upon him what it might actually be.

He didn't want it to be true, but all the signs were there. The flushes, the aches, the fatigue and loss of appetite (not that Sherlock ate much anyway). It all pointed to an Omega heat. Throwing the covers off him he crawled himself into a ball, clutching his abdomen. It had been years since Sherlock had been in heat. He'd taken hormone injections to suppress them for the past fifteen years in order to not draw attention to himself. Everything was going to be alright he told himself. He could hide out in the flat for a week or so until the symptoms subsided and then go to the doctors to discuss future actions.

Rolling over he let out a groan. He couldn't recall the last time he was like this, and he didn't care. He just wanted it to stop. Knowing that pleasuring himself would only be a temporary solution to the problem he sucked it up and tried to focus on something. Taking out his phone he checked his messages. He had one; from John.

_Hey Sherlock, just a reminder I'm coming over later. I've still got my key so will just let myself in. -JW_

Sherlock looked at the message, re-reading it a few times. He couldn't possibly have John over now. Not with him like this, especially considering John was an Alpha. He shook his head, trying to think of a way around this. He couldn't just outright cancel. John was his friend and he hadn't seen him for a while. Closing his eyes he thought long and hard, thinking of something he could have caught which had the same symptoms of his heat.

_Please don't come over, John. I'm not feeling up to having any company. I've caught a stomach bug from somewhere. -SH_

John frowned. Since when had Sherlock Holmes been ill.

_Are you OK? I don't mind coming over and helping you. It's not like I'm not used to sick people. -JW_

Sherlock began to panic, making his heat symptoms worse.

_Please, that's even more reason for you not to come over. I don't want to be just another patient for you to help. -SH_

_Sherlock, you're being ridiculous. You're my friend and I want to look after you. -JW_

Sherlock wiped the sweat from his forehead, knowing he could only keep this up for a little longer. John wasn't going to give in that easily.

_Stomach bugs are highly contagious, John. I don't want you having to take time off work because I made you ill. -SH_

John smiled. He knew Sherlock really cared.

_I don't have work for a few weeks. I'm sure that even if you do make me ill I would be better in time. -JW_

Sherlock was really panicking now, desperate to just get John off his back.

_Look, I said I don't want you over so just drop it. I can take care of myself. -JW_

As John read the message be grew ever more concerned. Not because he didn't think Sherlock could take care of himself, because he knew he could. But because he was increasingly more sure than Sherlock was hiding something from him.

_OK, fine. Not need to bite my head off. I'm only being a caring friend. Just remember if you need anything, day or night, you can call or text me. -JW_

Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief as he read John's final message. He had finally got him off his back and could sweat out this heat on his own without any interference. Closing his eyes he tried to get some sleep. 

Not an hour after dropping off, Sherlock was awoken by a sharp pain shooting through his body. He cried out knowing that nobody could hear him. He was all alone in the flat, and Mrs Hudson was on holiday with her new man. Shuffling over to the kitchen he filled up a hot water bottle, knowing it would help the pain, but would make the hot sweats worse. The pain being the main issue, he risked the flushes.

Crawling onto the sofa, his knees brought up to his chest he thought about John's last message. **'If you need anything you can call or text me'**. He didn't want to text John even though he knew that he was the only one who could help him. His body was screaming out for the touch of an unbonded Alpha. Sherlock was fully aware that John ticked all the boxes and he did say if he needed anything.

Asking John for help however would mean explaining everything to him and would result in a long and tedious lecture on the overuse of suppressants. He had never given much thought to how they would effect him in the long run, all he had cared about was the fact they were keeping his heats at bay, and stopped people questioning his secondary gender. He assumed that like most people, John thought Sherlock was Beta as he never really showed any interest in sex with anyone. He thought about calling his brother, seeing if he could offer anything to ease him thorough this heat. No matter how hard he thought, it was always John he came back to.

He had to tell him. he couldn't push his friend away forever, and being a doctor he must have some insider information about how to make his heat less painful and less stressful. Picking up his phone he decided to just come out with the truth.

_John, I need you to come over. What I have isn't contagious, but I do need to warn you...I'm in heat. -SH_


	2. Chapter 2

John looked at the message on his phone having to read it multiple times. He had to make sure that what he was seeing in front of him what what he thought it was. How on earth could Sherlock Holmes be an Omega? It was unknown for an Alpha to not notice when one was in his presence. He had known the man for years, lived with him and not once did John ever question Sherlock's sexual preferences. It had always seemed so obvious that the consulting detective was a Beta. He showed no signs of being anything other than that, no signs of anything sexual at all in fact.

Letting the information sink in a while, John decided to message Sherlock back.

_Your going into heat? Why did you never tell me you were Omega? How did I not work it out? -JW_

Sherlock looked at the message, feeling extremely frustrated.

_That's exactly what I said John, don't make me repeat myself. It doesn't matter why I never told you and you didn't work it out because I found ways around my heats. -SH_

John felt let down and betrayed by his friend. He had let Sherlock know that he was Alpha before they moved in together. They talked about what it meant and what would happen if he found an Omega. 

_How could you lie to my face, Sherlock? You watched me go out on dates, spend time with Omegas. How did this not bother you? -JW_

Sherlock groaned, annoyed at why John was asking so many questions. He wasn't in the mood to answer any of them. He was in too much pain, his head couldn't focus.

_Now is not the time for questions, John. You asked me to message you if I needed anything and right now I do. I need you to come over and help me. -SH_

John blinked, unsure of what Sherlock was asking of him. He had been around Omegas many times before during their heats, but was he seriously asking him what he thought he was; his best friend. Being a doctor he knew exactly what happened when an Alpha caught the scent of a heated omega. The horror of some of the stories he had heard haunted him. He wanted to help his friend, but there had to be another way. 

_Sherlock, are you seriously asking me to be with you in the state you're in. You do understand what is likely to happen? -JW_

Sherlock's practically screamed at the phone, anger bubbling up to the surface. How could John not understand what he was asking. There wan't really any way of putting it more simply. 

_John, please come over and fuck the pain away. I am asking this as a friend. I trust that you will have enough self control and respect for me as  a friend to not bond with me. -SH_

John's eyes grew wide as he read the words in front of him. There was no way he could be misinterpreting what Sherlock was saying now. He had helped Omegas through heats before but he never thought he would be doing it for his best friend. He responded, pressing send before he had a chance to change his mind on the matter.

_I'm on my way, Sherlock. It'll all be over soon. -JW_

Sherlock smiled a little. He knew he could count on John for help. He just wished he'd asked for it an hour ago before things got worse. He had made himself as small as possible, the duvet thrown over him shutting out the world. He thought it best to focus on the pain, breathing though it. Snatching the phone back off the table he sent a rushed message to John, knowing the he wouldn't have thought about it himself.

_Pick up condoms, John. I'd rather you not pump me full of your pups. -SH_

John couldn't help but laugh at that message, despite the seriousness of Sherlock. He was glad the message had been sent as they were something he hadn't thought about. He swung into a shop, picking up a packet and putting them into his pocket. Having a quick look at his phone to check the time he sent one more message.

_Just picked some up, should be over yours soon. I've got my key so I'll let myself in. You stay where you are. -JW  
_ _Remember, you can change your mind about this. -JW_

Sherlock scrunched his nose up at John's response. It was like he was trying to talk him out of this. Typical Alpha not thinking. At least his mind was clear enough to think of the obvious things in that moment. he knew that all that would change to moment John walked through the door. He just hoped that John would be capable of thinking for the two of them; or at least be able to distinguish between what Sherlock actually means and when its the heat talking.

_Just hurry John. I need you. -SH_

 


	3. Chapter 3

John stopped outside the door to Baker Street, feeling in his pocket for the key. He was still in shock about what Sherlock had told him, but he knew that despite all the questions going through his head, Sherlock wouldn't be in any state or mood to be answering them. Turning the key in the lock he stepped in and the smell hit him; hard. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on something else; anything else. He wasn't sure what he was going to expect but this was far more than he ever anticipated. He hadn't even walked up the stairs to the flat yet.

Hanging his coat on the hook he could tell that Sherlock was alone in the building. There was no noise coming from Mrs Hudson's flat. If she was in he would have heard her television on, or she would have come out to see who had arrived. He began to climb the stairs, assuming that she was away on holiday with her new gentleman friend, or visiting her sister.

Half way up the stairs John stopped, the sickly sweet scent of Omega filling his nostrils, making his head feel a little light headed. He reached into his pocket, taking out a handkerchief and holding it over his face. It didn't do much, but it masked the scent just enough. "Sherlock" the Alpha shouted out. "I'm going to come in". Stopping just outside the door he knew that this was going to be the most difficult moment of his life. His hands shook as it dawned upon him that if he messed up, his entire friendship with Sherlock could be ruined. he felt fooling for even agreeing to this right now, but knowing his best friend was in pain was too much.

Sherlock knew John had arrived even before he stepped foot on that first creaky step. John's rugged scent had made its way to him, already throwing him off balance a little. Sitting upright, he watched the door in anticipation, waiting for the Alpha to enter. He groaned uneasily as the door handle turned and John stood there. The detective looked at him, holding his hand out in front of him. "Stop...stay there. I don't want you to come near me just yet. I need to adjust. Your scent, Jesus John. I'd never noticed how dominating it was" His eyes were wide, a want; a need in them. John ignored him, taking a step closer to the sofa. It was almost out of his control, it taking a second to realize what he had done.

 "Your scent isn't too bad yourself, Sherlock" he said with a smile. "Usually all I can smell on you is your deodorant and whatever chemicals you have been messing with that day." He sniffed the air. "You smell like freshly laundered bedding, with a hint of gingerbread" The gingerbread scent was growing stronger by the second. John reached into the his trouser pocket, throwing Sherlock a small bottle. "Spray this on your neck, just one spray each side of your neck should do it" he said with a smile.

Sherlock looked at him, confused. "What is this?" he said, noticing the bottle had no label or any indication of what it was. Unscrewing the top he gave it a sniff; practically had no scent to it. He trusted John, so sprayed himself with it regardless. The Omega scent subsided. he could still tell what it was but it was no longer overpowering and John could think freely. "Its a hormone spray, Sherlock. It doesn't completely neutralize your scent but it stops it overpowering me and making me lose control." He sat down next to Sherlock, his hand on his knee. "Unfortunately it only works on Omega scent, so you'll still get the rough end of the deal" he gave Sherlock's cheek a little kiss. "It's alright. I won't do anything you don't want me to"

Wrapping his arms around John he buried his head into the Alpha's neck. "Thank you" he whined, inhaling deeply. "I wouldn't let you spray yourself with anything even if you could. This is my first heat in twenty years and I fully intend on letting myself give into my true nature. This is my first in nearly twenty years John. I don't think I could hold even if I wanted to" Sherlock just wanted to be close to the Alpha, feeling safe in his arms.

John stroked Sherlock's head, holding him close. "It's going to be alright. I'm here for you" he let some of his Alpha instincts go and kissed at his friend's neck. "How's this, Sherlock? Too much, more?" Sherlock's hands moved swiftly, unbuttoning John's shirt and nuzzling close to him. "It's fine, John...just promise me one thing" John looked down at the docile Sherlock. "Anything, Sherlock. Just say the word" He looked up into the Alpha's eyes. "Just promise me that you won't leave a bond mark on me. You can leave small marks and bruises on me but bond with me and I'll never want to see you again. Though we would be bond partners I would ensure that Mycroft would never let you near me ever again"

The Omega's eyes were deadly serious. Even though he was beginning to get overwhelmed by John's scent he was still thinking relatively clearly. John gave the nod. "Sex but no bonding, I understand" He took Sherlock's chin in his hand, raising it so he was looking at him. Leaning in he planted a tender kiss to his lips. "I wouldn't even dream about bonding with you if it meant the bond we already have as friends would be destroyed. Your friendship is more valuable to me than the idea of having an Omega" He felt Sherlock press against him approvingly. "Thank you, John" he groaned, allowing him to melt onto his arms. "May I ask why you don't want to bond?"

Sherlock ignored him, moving on and changing the subject. "John, this feels right" he smiled. "I knew that I could trust you, but this you on a whole other level of trust. I am surrendering myself to you, letting go of my control and leaving it in your hands. Everything I do or say now isn't me. It's the heat talking. No matter how much I beg, you know my wishes. Don't let me down"

He sighed, mounting John and pressed against him. He gave a squeal as arousal washed over him. His hands on John's chest. "John...I'm wet" he moaned, looking into the Alpha's eyes. "I've never wanted anything more than I want you now...need you now" He began to grind against John, watching the Alpha's arousal growing. his eyes grew deeper, licking his lips at Sherlock. "I need you too, Sherlock" he said taking the Omega's hand and placing it on his crotch. "Is this what you want, Omega? You want me to fill you with this?"

Sherlock nodded, feeling his dampness spread. "Yes...please...John...I need" The Alpha scent had taken full effect. The usual articulate and smart Sherlock had been reduced to nothing but a stuttering mess, unable to string a sentence together. Shuffling off John's knee he smiled, subtly rubbing between his legs. This wasn't unnoticed by John as he stood up, unbuttoning his jeans and removing them. His erection showing through his red boxers. "Stop that, Sherlock. No Omega should have to pleasure themselves. Let me help. Stepping forward he removed Sherlock's trousers, letting them fall to the floor, Sherlock stepped out of them. "I'm going to fuck you now, Sherlock" he said, lifting the now exposed Omega up and wrapping him around his waist. His cock prodding Sherlock's inner thigh teasingly. Walking over to the wall he pushed Sherlock against it, adjusting himself before roughly sliding inside the Omega's slick hole. John's breath warm on Sherlock's neck, his voice growled in his ear. "You are mine, Sherlock"

"I am yours" Sherlock replied, catching his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock lay on the sofa, wrapped around John. His eyes were wide and a smile on his face. "Thank you, John. I knew you were a good friend but I never expected you to do that for me." He kissed his cheek softly. "I thought that this would make things weird, but honestly it feels right" His head rested on the Alpha's chest, listening to his still racing heartbeat. "Perhaps with you around my heats won't be as bad, don't you agree?"

John just lay there, not looking at Sherlock. "If that's what you want then that's what you'll get" he said, his tone very serious. "I don't want to see you suffer, Sherlock....I just...I just want to feel like I'm being used. What we just shared was amazing, Sherlock...I just don't want it to be something that happens as and when you need it. I'd like it to happen more regularly. I haven't had sex like that in a very long time. In fact, it was probably the best I've ever had" he softly stroked the Omega's hair.

Sherlock looked up at him, sighing. "I understand where you are coming from, John. I just don't want to create a sexual bond with you as it will make it more difficult to say no to bonding. I really like you, John but it would never work. Once the sexual bond is created I would be practically powerless to prevent us from bonding as mates. The chemicals in my brain would tell me that it's what I want, and you'd be telling me the same. I know you care, but I can never bond with you. It just wouldn't work and I'd never forgive myself" He kissed at John's chest, letting out a deep breath. "I don't want you to think that I am using you. That wasn't and never will be my intention. I just can't give you want you want. I can never be a bonded Omega"

The Alpha pushed Sherlock off him, getting up off the sofa and grabbing his shirt, putting it on. "Well, if that's how it is then I guess I'd better be going". he sighed, shaking his head. "I'll never understand you, Sherlock. What are you fighting? You know you can trust me and I'll look out for you. I know you are still bitter about me leaving you and marrying Mary but what you have to remember is you left me first." His fingers swiftly buttoned up the shirt. "Things could have been different if you just stopped lying and told the truth once in a while." Putting his trousers on he turned back to Sherlock. "Well, you know where I am if you change your mind. Don't bother messaging me if you just want sex again. Actually, you can message me only if its an absolute emergency and I will fuck you but only because I know how dangerous it can be for an Omega's health if they don't get the release they need"

He picked his key up off the table near the door and left, leaving a naked Sherlock alone on the sofa. 

Sherlock just sat there, blinking and trying to process what had just happened. Confused he messaged the only other person he knew he could speak to about what happened; his big brother. Grabbing his phone, tears in his eyes he messaged Mycroft.

_Brother, I think I messed up. I went into heat, John helped me but afterwards I upset him and he left me. Something feels so wrong. -SH_

Mycroft was sitting in his office sharing a pot of tea with Anthea and discussing plans for the bi-annual Government ball when his phone went off. Excusing himself he checked the message, sighing at when it said.

_I told you that you should have come off your suppressants a while ago. You knew how damaging they could be and look where it got you. He's your best friend, Sherlock and you pushed him away after being intimate with him. Of  course he is going to feel upset and confused about it. He thinks the world of you and you treated him badly after he helped you though a difficult time. -MH_

Sherlock frowned, shaking his head.

_It wasn't like that, Mycroft. He wanted to bond with me and I couldn't have that. You know I can't. Not after what happened last time. I can't go through that again, especially with my best friend. -SH_

Mycroft poured another cup of tea, smiling at Anthea. "Would you be a dear and make another pot. I have a small personal matter I need to deal with". She nodded, getting up and walking out of the office, pot in hand.

_Have you explained your situation to Doctor Watson. Perhaps if he knew he would be more understanding of your decision. -MH_

Sherlock wrapped the duvet around himself once more, feeling extremely awkward.

_I can't tell him, Mycroft. I can barely admit to myself what happened. It hurts too much to think about what happened. Those are memories I'd rather not bring to light again. You saw the state I was in. Do you really want me to be like that again? -SH_

Mycroft sighed, wiping his face with his hands. He vividly remembered the state it left his brother in and it made him sick to think of that happening to him again. He was just so young, too young for it to happen. The world couldn't be cruel enough to let history repeat itself, surely.

_Things will be fine, Sherlock. Just tell him. Make him see things your way. Let him see what you have been through and he'll respect your wishes. Perhaps one day you can let go of the past and move on. It's what he would have wanted. -MH_

Sherlock groaned, rolling over. He hated to admit it but his brother was right. However much it hurt, the truth had to be shared.

_Fine...I'll tell him. But I will be blaming you if things go badly. -SH_

Getting up, Sherlock got himself dressed and making himself look respectable. He was feeling much better after John's help, but he still had a sickness in his stomach. He assumed however that was the stress and anticipation of the situation. Once ready he picked up his phone, taking a deep breath he messaged John.

_I'm sorry John about before but I promise you I had my reasons. It will be hard for me but I'd like to explain things to you. Please come back and I'll tell you everything I can. -SH_

he threw his phone down on the chair and started pacing around the room. After what seemed like forever but in reality was only fifteen minutes his phone buzzed. Dashing towards it he picked it up and read the message on the screen.

_Fine. I'll be on my way soon but it had better be good. You were out of order Sherlock. -JW_

Sherlock sighed, shaking his head. He knew that he had messed up but was finally ready for John to know the truth...the full truth.

 

**_I promise it will be worth it. -SH_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a while since I last posted but I've been busy with work and meeting up with people. I would love to just write all the time but unfortunately real life gets in the way.
> 
> Not 100% about the beginning of this chapter. Might edit at some point. Kind of feel the interaction needs to be a little longer. Feels like something is missing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long. I just hope that there are people who are still willing to read this fic.  
> I have been very busy with my third year of uni and have managed to squeeze in a little free time.

John shrugged his coat on, placing a cigarette between his lips. He was reluctant to leave and go and see his friend so soon after what just happened. He was still angry, but his feelings for Sherlock managed to move beyond that. Leaving his house he lit up and begun the walk to Baker Street. It would have been far quicker and more convenient to get a taxi there, but he needed the time to think everything through.

Around half way to Sherlock's John paused, taking a seat on a nearby bench and took out his phone. There were three missed calls from Sherlock and five message.

_**John...I am sorry. You will be coming won't you? -SH** _

_**John, please don't ignore me. I said I was sorry. -SH** _

_**Fine...Ignore me then. -SH** _

_**John...you are on your way ,right? -SH** _

_**Suit yourself. I didn't want to see you anyway. It wasn't all that important. -SH** _

John sighed, a sadness spreading through him. He knew that Sherlock did still want to see him, but he was just being stubborn as usual. He read over the messages once more, shaking his head.

_**Sherlock, stop being so dramatic, I am on my way. -JW** _

Sherlock relaxed back in his chair, smiling at John's message. He knew he would be coming but didn't expect things to be happening so soon. Realizing that he had to speak the truth he began to panic a little. His hands were shaking, his mouth dry. It had been so long since he had thought about the situation, yet alone spoken to anyone about it. He lay down, the covers over his head once more. All thoughts of his head were gone but instead were filled with memories. The happy times, and the sad times...the feeling of loss and emptiness. Tears trickled down his face as he slipped into a deep, uneasy sleep.

                                                                                                                                   ~~<>~~

A while later John arrived, letting himself into the flat quietly. Pushing the door opened he let out a smile as he walked over to the sofa where Sherlock lay. "Oh Sherlock...what happened to you" He sat down, bending down and planting a small kiss to the other man's forehead. Sherlock stirred a little, but not waking. John observed each little movement the other made, watching the man he desired. The hormone spray was beginning to wear off, but the omega's scent wasn't bothering him as he was sleeping.

"I came as quickly as I could. I had to walk as I couldn't get a taxi" he lied, knowing that a small white lie wouldn't hurt anyone. "Nothing matters now, Sherlock...I am here for you and will listen to what you have to say. Take your time" He softly stroked the man's name, focusing on his breathing pattern. 

"You...." Sherlock whimpered, his eyes fluttering a little. "I love you..." John gave out a small laugh, planting another kiss on Sherlock's temple. "I love you too, you fool"

Sherlock sighed in his sleep, wrapping his arm around John's. "I love you so much, James"


	6. Chapter 6

John let out a small sigh, clutching onto Sherlock. He hoped that he had misheard what Sherlock had just said, but he knew that his hearing hadn't failed him. There was a twang of pain in his chest as softly stroked the man's hair. He swallowed, holding back all desire to question Sherlock on who this 'James' was. He could feel his hands shaking as he watched the peaceful man laying in his arms. Sherlock's eyelashes softly twitched as he began to gently drift off.

Sherlock grabbed hold of John tightly, wriggling around a little. "Do you remember the days you used to sing to me...how you used to hold me after we made love?"

John's chest tightened, not sure how to react. He didn't want to disturb the resting man, but he couldn't stand to hear the words that came from his lover's mouth. His mouth dropped open a little, knowing that there was more to this James than he first thought. "Of course I remember, Sherlock" John replied, lying through his teeth. "I remember every second of it like it was yesterday". Tears were filling the Alpha's eyes as words continued to leave the sleeping Sherlock's lips. "Mother was so happy for me the day I brought you home. She was so worried, as I was still so young. Everyone agreed there was no more perfect man for me than you."

John blinked away all signs of emotion, rolling Sherlock away from his chest and away from him. However much he cared for that man, he couldn't stay there while he spoke so kindly of another. The pain in his chest had turned into a ball of anger in the pit of his stomach. It made him furious to think that another had lay a finger on his omega, and sick to his stomach knowing that those words were't spoken about him. He had been a fool all those years for not knowing; a fool for missing all the obviously signs. John paced up and down, trying to block out the soft words that Sherlock. His hands balled tightly into fists he looked at the clock wondering if he should leave.

Sitting down the opposite side of the room to Sherlock as he rested his head in his hands. Deep down he knew that more harm than good would come from it. He loved Sherlock...of course he did, but he needed answers and it was obvious Sherlock couldn't give them right now. He could always wait, but he believed he had waited long enough. He had jumped through so many hoops for that man, and so far had little in return. It felt wrong, but it was what he needed right now. Clutching his phone in his hand he texted the one man he knew had the answers...Mycroft Holmes.

_Who is James? -JW_

 

                                                                                                                    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is such a short one, but time is very tight for me right now.  
> I thought this would be better than nothing, but now I am questioning that.


	7. Chapter 7

Anthea walked across the office towards Mycroft, laying his phone down in front of him. "Its John, and he is looking for answers" she said as she perched herself on the corner of the desk. "He has a right to know, Myc." she whispered, trying not to overstep her mark. "You know what that man means to him. You've known from the day you first saw them together". Mycroft let out a sigh, knowing that she was right. "It just doesn't seem right coming from me, Thea. Sherlock would never forgive himself if John found out this way."

She rested her hand over his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I know, but the longer we leave it the more pain John will be in. Stop his suffering and tell him. You know deep down its the right thing to do" He moved his hand from under Anthea's. "You're right. You're always right but I have a bad feeling about this" he mumbled as he picked up his phone and messaged John.

 _The car will be round to pick you up in 10 minutes. This is a very delicate topic and not something to be discussed by text. -_ MH

Anthea shuffled, wrapping her arms around Mycroft. "You did the right thing, sweetie. Everyone will feel much better once the truth is out" He rested his head on her shoulder, stroking her arm. "I hope so, Thea. I just don't know how John will take it. He thought he knew Sherlock so well, and now he will see an whole chapter of Sherlock's life which we all blocked out".

Back at 221B John was getting himself ready to leave. He was shaking through the nerves of what he might hear. He knew that it couldn't possibly be too bad, after all if it was Sherlock would have told him before...right? Leaning over Sherlock's still sleeping body he softly kissed his forehead. "I don't know what you aren't telling me, but I will get my answers. I'm sorry that I can't wait until you are ready to tell me but every second hurts".

Shrugging on his coat he stepped outside and stared on as one of Mycroft's cars approached and stopped in front of him. He knew what he had to do and opened the door and sat down inside. John had traveled the journey to Mycroft's office many times before, but this journey seemed so much longer than usual despite the fact the driver was taking the most direct route. His head rushed with many thoughts as to what Mycroft was going to tell him, but images of the sleeping and vulnerable Sherlock helped to calm him.

 

Anthea was waiting at the door for him, a weak smile on her face. "Hello John" she said, reaching out and stroking his arm. "I know that things have been hard for you but we can hopefully give you the answers you need" He looked at her, his eyes narrowed. "You mean to tell me that you know everything already" his voice raised a little. A hint of fear filled Anthea's eyes as she noted his tone of voice. "I'm sorry John, but you know that Mycroft and I don't have any secrets, he has full trust in me and I in him. Plus the number of times I've had to help Sherlock over the years, it was only fair for me to know about his condition" He shrugged her off his arm, his eyes turning a shade of red. "Where is he then...take me to Mycroft. I've waited long enough for the truth and its all starting to make me feel quite sick"

"Don't you dare talk to me in that tone John Watson" Anthea spat, entering his personal space. "Alpha men like you don't scare me. When I was younger I grew up around men like you and I grew strong because of it. It's what my papa expected of me" John stepped back, knowing that she wasn't a woman to mess with. He would usually have known better, but his hormones were raging again. "Just as I thought, John. You step down" she barked, looking him up and down. "Now, do you want the answers or not" She held the door open for John, not breaking eye contact with him.

He gave a small nod. "OK...take me to Mycroft." He followed the woman down the familiar corridor until they stopped outside Mycroft's office. "You know that once you know the truth, you won't ever be able to forget it and it would kill Sherlock if you treated him differently once the truth is out" She pushed open the door and John's eyes met with Mycroft's as he took a step towards the man behind the desk. "I don't care what it is, but I want you to cut the crap. Tell me right now...who is James"

 

Mycroft sighed, getting up and walking up to John. Looking him square in the eye he paused a second, his heart racing. "James was Sherlock's Alpha. He was the love of his life. He loved that man more than anything else and was the father of Sherlock's daughter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long to update but I have had a really rough time for the past few months and life is slowly becoming something of a routine. I hope that it is all worth the wait for you everyone who enjoyed this piece.


	8. Chapter 8

John went numb, not knowing quite what to say or do. In that moment he felt that everything he had ever known about Sherlock was a lie. How could he have known a man as well as he had Sherlock, but at the same time known so little. A uncomfortable silence filled the room as Mycroft let go of John and walked back to sit with Anthea. She held onto him, stroking his hair she kissed his forehead. "Leave him a while, he needs time for this all to sink in. You've got an appointment in ten minutes in the conference room. You can't miss it, but I can stay here with John until he is ready to leave. Right now he needs someone who knows how to handle feelings a little better than you can"

He gave a small nod, planting a tender kiss on her lips. "Thank you, Thea. I know he's in safe hands with you. Don't let him leave until he has a level head. The state my brother is in right now I don't think he could handle any more stress". She watched as he walked away before getting up and joining John on the chaise, holding him in her arms. "I know its hard, and I can't even begin to imagine how you are truly feeling right now, but you need to remember that this changes nothing between you and Sherlock. That man adores you and everything he didn't tell you was meant for your own sake." He sighed, resting his head on her shoulder, giving her a squeeze. "What happened to him, Anthea? If this James was Sherlock's Alpha, and they had a child I can't image him ever letting him go. A bond that strong must only have been broken by something tragic." She could feel her throat going dry as she began to pick up on John's strong Alpha scent. All the emotions he is feeling must have sparked something with his hormones. She shuffled uncomfortably, trying not to draw attention to her own feelings, beginning to regret letting Mycroft leave for his meeting.

"I can only tell you what I know, but from what I gathered James died in a car accident on his way home after Sherlock had called him to tell him the good news. Sherlock was two months pregnant when James' car was struck by a drunk driver on his way home to celebrate the news of the baby. James died on impact and Mycroft remembers clearly the sounds of agony Sherlock felt the second he died. He knew long before they even got the call." Anthea's eyes filled with tears as she relived the memory of Mycroft telling her the story. "Heartbroken doesn't even begin to describe how Sherlock felt. The only reason he carried on was because of the baby, but after she was born everything began to fall apart again." She began to shake, wishing more than anything that Mycroft was there with her right now. John's scent was becoming nauseating and she began to feel dizzy "Th-th-that's when Sherlock began to take drugs. It all began with prescription medication which were given to him to help with the post-partum depression he suffered with." Her voice began to stutter and she knew she had to get out of there, regardless of what Mycroft he told her. John moved in close, beginning to nuzzle against her a little. "John....p-p-please stop" She tried to move away but his grip on her was too strong. "I kn-know you are suffering but think of Sherlock and how much suffering he has been through." It was clear that despite all the answers she was giving him, John's head was not even close to being level, and it was her who was getting the backlash of it all. 

Reaching into her pocket she took out a pill. Swallowing it she was beginning to become aware of her entire body beginning to flush. "John...s-s-stop. You d-d-don't know what you are doing" Anthea whimpered. He let out a small growl. "I know perfectly well what I am doing, but do you know what you are doing?" a smirk on his face as his touch started to become more forceful and agressive. "JOHN" she said, trying to shout but it became more of a whimper. Tears began to roll down her face as she took out her phone, shuffling uncomfortably in his grip, knowing that he was leaving marks on her.

"You don't want to do this, John. You will do nothing but hurt those around you. All I wanted to do was try and help you" She began to type in a code on her phone, slowly pressing the buttons one at a time hoping John wouldn't notice. "Help me?" John laughed. "You and those good for nothing Holmes brothers have done nothing but cause me pain. I'm sick of it, and now I want to show them what pain is, and you're going to help me" he smirked, his hands wandering up her thigh, his fingers teasing her a little through her panties. "You're helpless without your precious Mycroft here aren't you." She wriggled around, shaking her head in an attempt to block out his actions and words. "You're making a big mistake, John" she whimpered, pressing the send button on her phone. "The only mistake I made was ever meeting Sherlock. He does nothing but leave a trail of disaster and suffering in his path. He is a disgrace to all Omegas, and in the name of James. He couldn't even look after his own child. Something which comes naturally to all Omegas". 

Each second that passed seemed to last a lifetime for poor Anthea, struggling with both John's actions and his hurtful words. "He wanted nothing more than to take care of that little girl, but every time he looked into her eyes all he could see was her. It wasn't his fault, and you shouldn't blame him for any of it. You may say all these hateful things, but you would suffer if anything happened to Sherlock" Her eyes kept looking towards the door, her heart racing. "I wouldn't suffer...Sherlock isn't my Omega nor will he ever be. I don't want a second hand Omega. Especially one with so many issues. I want a pure and innocent one...one who will be mine and only mine" He began to kiss at her neck, rolling on top of her pinning her down. "I'm going to take you as my Omega" he smirked, his teeth scratching at her neck.

She gathered all her strength, blocking out the Alpha's scent as much as possible. "I will never be yours" she hissed, trying to push him off her. Heart heart was racing as she opened her mouth. "MYCROFT!" she screamed, as the door flung open.

"HANDS OFF MY ANTHEA" growled Mycroft, running up to John and throwing him off her. "She is mine..."

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Anthea had never felt more vulnerable in her life, and hated that she had to call Mycroft to help her. Working for him she always had to show no signs of fear and be the strong woman he needed to work along side that. She was used to being put into dangerous situations, but never before did she feel on more danger than right then. She watched on knowing there was in no state to stop the argument between her Mycroft and John.

"How dare you even lay a finger on that woman, John. Nothing gives you the authority to do anything to her at all". John laughed, grabbing Mycroft by the shirt collar. "You might have authority over her in the work place, but you and I are on equal levels when it comes to her biologically. You could have claimed that omega for yourself so many times before, but you weren't enough of a man to claim her. It would have been your own stupid fault if I had made her mine" he spat, not breaking eye contact with the other. Mycroft's eyes turned dark, anger flowing though his veins. "I might be alpha, but I know that its important to respect both my colleague, and my partner. She isn't ready to be claimed, and I am not going to force her into anything she doesn't want to." he was holding back, not wanted to throw his weight around in front of Anthea, but it was difficult as John was really playing to his emotions and his barriers were already down after seeing Anthea in the state she was in. "You say that I'm not man enough, but you are the one who is willing to throw away everything you have with an omega who loves you dearly...my own brother...just because he had his heart broken and was scared to have it broken again. If you were a man you would have taken what we told you on board and gone home to Sherlock and comforted him. Instead you are throwing your weight around and threatening a woman who showed you nothing but respect".

John knew that Mycroft was right, but he wasn't going to admit it and back down. He wanted to prove that he was the more dominant Alpha in that room right now. Giving a deep growl be shoved Mycroft backwards, puffing out his chest. "I would have taken care of him if he had been honest with me from the start. I was nothing but truthful with everything and Sherlock did nothing but lie to me" John was doing his best to hide the hurt he was feeling, but knew that there was no hiding it from Mycroft. Instead, he balled his hand into a fist and flung it at the other, bloodying his nose. "Now that was uncalled for, John. Resulting to violence just because you can't stand to hear the truth. First you get physical with my Anthea, and now you get physical with me. I am sure Sherlock would love to hear exactly what has happened here today, but I have more respect for my brother than that, and I would hate to see him heartbroken again." John swung for him again, trying his best to block out everything the other man was saying. Mycroft was taking the hits well, but with the anger building up inside him not just because of what happened to Anthea, but for his brother he was getting close to hitting back.

Anthea watched on, her head spinning with all the Alpha hormones which were in the room. She hated seeing Mycroft like this, and was beginning to wish that she hadn't sent out the emergency message to him. However much she would have hated to be claimed by John, at least she wouldn't have had to see this side of her Mycroft. She watched as Mycroft took one hit after another, blood staining his new white shirt. "Mycroft...please stop" she murmured, knowing that her voice was too timid for either of the men to hear. Gathering her strength together she managed to work though the migraine she had, pulling her body up and towards the two men. "I said stop...please" she said, getting closer and closer. 

"Fight back, Mycroft" John yelled, throwing hit after hit. "You're a disgrace to the alpha name, and a disgrace to your brother and Anthea" Hearing those words threw Mycroft over the edge as he closed his eyes and headbutted john...or at least what he thought was John. Anthea had gathered enough strength to throw herself in between the two men just as Mycroft went to headbutt John.

Hearing Anthea's scream he opened his eyes and saw her laying on the floor, unable to move. All the anger he felt for John left him as he knelt on the floor next to her, holding her in his arms. "I am so sorry Anthea. I never meant to let things go so far. He just made me so mad, and he was just so disrespectful". She moved her hair out of her face, a faint smile on her face. "It's OK, Mycroft. No harm done here" she said wincing as he ran his fingertips across the bruise forming below her eye. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have called you in here. I should have been able to stand up for myself like I always have" He gave her a soft kiss before looking up at John. "This has to stop, John. Too many people have already got hurt and I would hate to see my brother be the next one. He loves you with all his heart, and regardless of what you think he really thought it was for the best. You were never meant to know that he was omega, and you were never meant to know about his daughter. Please...for everyone's sake I don't want a word of what has gone down here to be said to my brother. He deserves to know happiness again and I know that deep down you are the one who can teach Sherlock to love again"

John gave a nod, knowing that he might have been the most physically strong Alpha in the room, but Mycroft was far more intellectually strong. "I am truly sorry for everything I have put you both though, and I hope that in time you can forgive me for what I have put you both through" he said, nodding towards Anthea. "No harm done, John...at least nothing that won't heal" She was still a little shaken, but being in Mycroft's arms made her safe. 

John silently left, leaving Mycroft with Anthea. "Now what are we going to do with you hey" he said, stroking her hair. "We were in an agreement that for as long as you were working with me you would remain on your suppressants. You know what the government would do if they knew about you. They would never allow an omega to hold such a dangerous position, especially when you are in a relationship with an alpha" She gave a weak laugh, her body still shaking a little as Mycroft's alpha scent was still coming off him strong. "I...I wanted it to be a surprise for you darling. I came off my tablets a month ago and wanted to surprise you with my heat" He shook his head. "Well you certainly did surprise me with it...just not in the way you hoped" She blushed, nuzzling up to his chest. "Well...I was hoping I would have a little longer, but John must have brought it on a little early" She held onto him tightly. "I don't want to have to leave my job with you, but once word gets out I will have to step down from my post" He kissed her softly. "Are you saying what I think you are, Thea?" he said, not quite sure how to react. "I want to be yours, Myc. I want the world to know that I am your. I am not getting any younger, and I feel ready to give myself to you entirely"

Mycroft felt a strange combination of happy and sad at the same time. "It will be sad to see you leave as you've been good to me over the years. You've set a high standard any future assistants to reach, but as that door closes and new one will open for our personal relationship." Kissing her, he let out a sigh. "Lets not do this now though. You've had a tough time today, and things need to settle down before we officially bond." She smiled. "Well, you know I am ready whenever you are. Lets just hope things go well for John and Sherlock. Poor John has had a lot to deal with today, and my heat hasn't helped at all".

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic isn't set in stone. It's just being used until I can think of something better. Or perhaps this is the title it is destined to have.


End file.
